


Pay Attention

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dry Humping, Footsie, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: What would they do for control and attention?





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> @mythical-michelle on Tumblr asked for a fic based on a GMM moment where Rhett appeared to craftily kick Link’s leg under the desk as a ‘shut up’ warning. My mind went to a smutty/footsie kind of place and this happened.

It started with playful shoves under the desk when Link let his mouth run away with him. Usually when he said too much during a meeting or forgot himself on camera. It happened more than Link liked to admit, but it was Rhett’s way of establishing some control - by taking it in situations Link couldn’t push back. 

After a while Link had the code memorized:

One tap to the side of his shin - _you said too much_.

Two taps to the side of his shin - _shut up now, man!_

Two taps to the shin and a small stomp to the foot - _we’re losing ‘em_

A tap and a stomp - _it’s over, come up with an escape plan._

When they were successful enough they didn’t have schmooze with sponsors as often, so the system was adapted for the show. They got away with it thanks mostly to the safety the desk, but there were still wiser fans that noticed the odd moments of jumpiness or tension. The ones that did chose to pass it off quickly as typical, brotherly stuff.

But somewhere, amongst the insanely long stretches of time they spent together - it changed. For a while, Link thought maybe Rhett worried about what he said anymore, or just wanted to leave him to his own devices. He was wrong about that.

The first time it happened Link figured it must have been an accident. He’d hardly said anything to warrant shutting up, but still, he felt a shoe against his leg under the desk. It was running up his pants more slowly than usual, stopping inches from his inner thigh. It was hesitant and soft enough for Link to have time to kick his foot away if he wanted to, but Link didn’t. His only response was to slump a little in his seat and keep talking to the camera - even as Rhett’s foot went cautiously higher.  

When the back of Rhett’s foot finally brushed over the front of his pants he jumped a little in his seat - but played it off as a quirky wriggle to the rest of the room. He shot Rhett a look with wide, questioning eyes but again said nothing - stroking his chin to mask the hint of pleasure his face threatened to give away.

He should have locked the both of them in their office and yelled his head off. Or just called a cut and walked right off set the moment Rhett’s foot reached the top of his thigh. But he didn’t. There was something in the taboo surprise of it, combined with the eyes unknowingly watching it happen, that was tantalizing. He couldn’t deny, as much as he’d never thought of Rhett in that way before - how his body was responding to it, making his mind wander to thoughts he shouldn’t have mid show. Specifically, how good he felt underneath the desk, and how much better it could get if he locked them in their office after all.

They didn’t talk about it at all afterward. That was always a big part of their game - never acknowledge how flustered, hot, or awkward it made you feel. If you do you lose, and if he did now Rhett would have the satisfaction. So Link said nothing when Rhett’s foot lingered on the bulge in his pants, or even when he started moving the tip of his shoe to press on more nerves that sent blood rushing right to it. He didn’t even clench his knuckles when Rhett went as far as to subtly place one hand on his thigh, easing them open so his foot had better access.

Needless to say, he took a longer than usual break in between filming.

Link was no longer sure it was an accident when Rhett did it again. The foot on his thigh felt far too certain as it made teasing circles around his inner thigh like it was petting its way up to the prize of his crotch. He smiled for the camera even as he fought to hold back a moan, trying not to betray any hint of pleading need in his expression. All he could do was raise his eyes to Rhett’s, telling him without words to keep going.

The next time there was no question.

The sharp jam of Rhett’s foot used to make clamp his mouth shut instantly, sometimes covering a small shout of pain or annoyance. Now the soft stroking of Rhett’s foot shut him up by making him clamp his mouth shut to hide other noises. Essentially both did the same job, but Link knew which of the two was more dangerous and enjoyable. The angle Rhett had to sit at to covertly reach his lap, and the stretch of long legs added a risk of the camera or crew picking something up. But the feeling and excitement made up for it.

There was just something about a desk. They could dress in a tuxedo blazer and enjoy the power of nobody but them knowing they were wearing shorts instead of suit bottoms under the desk. Since hands and eyes couldn’t reach through the camera the fans would never know if they didn’t stand up and let them see. One half of your body could be doing one thing while the other did something else entirely, almost like two different people. Above the desk, the guy next to him was Rhett, his sexually unappealing best friend. Below the desk, he was Rhett, his large and seductive tease. He wanted that guy a lot.

Rhett didn’t stop taking advantage of that fact, and regularly. Each time he lingered a little longer, teased a little harder and got a little bolder - until Link felt like he’d have to crack and do something soon.

He finally cracked during an episode, when he felt a warm weight on his lap that wasn’t a foot. It was Rhett’s hand, lying firm and flat on the zipper of his jeans. He was barely moving it but it was there and incredibly distracting. Link didn’t know how he maintained his composure but somehow he did, even if his insides felt like they moving around and his brain was running a mile a minute.

He wasted no time gesturing Rhett towards their office as soon as the cameras were off, not wanting to spend a second longer with the crew. In part because of the risk of them noticing the tightness in his pants but also because he wanted his friend alone. 

Ushering Rhett inside he slammed the door shut and immediately rounded on the giant, who didn’t help his own cause by looking infuriatingly calm.  

“What the  _fuck_ are you doing?” Link demanded, more frustrated than angry.

Rhett grinned, still looking supremely pleased with himself. “Finally saying something, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m saying something! What the fuck are you doing?” He asked again.

Rhett’s answer was to step into Link’s space - several inches too close to be anything but intimate. He stood there boldly and leaned in even closer - as if challenging him to back away.

“It’s simple,” Rhett said calmly. “I want you…. To pay attention.”

He was. God he was. Particularly the part of him that was now uncomfortably hard and feeling all too aware of Rhett’s closeness. Link shivered as he looked down at his friend’s hand, which was now resting at the side of his waist.

“You paying attention now?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah.” 

Shock and fear were fast extinguished by lust in Link’s head, killing his logic and judgment. It made him all too aware of how inviting and accessible his friend’s body was at this moment, standing within such easy reach.

“Are you?” Link retorted.

With no further warning, Link shoved Rhett’s hand aside and spun him around until his back was pressed against the wall - leaving the taller man too surprised to stop him.

“Fuck, Rhett.” Link growled, looking the man up and down as if seeing him for the first time. “You were killing me.”

“I tend to do that.” Rhett quipped, although he was quickly shut up by the sight of Link’s fingers tearing the button of his shirt open.

“Is it my turn to shut you up now?” Link teased, smirking at Rhett’s lack of speech.

Rhett swallowed hard but didn’t lose his cool. “I’d like to see you try.”

Link hummed at the challenge, briefly brushing his fingers over Rhett’s exposed nipples and down his side.

“Is this what your foot was doing?” Link purred, now reaching to stroke his hand up the leg of Rhett’s pants. His fingers danced like something between a tickle and a caress, as slowly and playfully as possible. Rhett’s body being made of at least half leg was all too convenient in helping him drag it out, and he only stopped when he was just shy of where Rhett wanted it - looking up at him in evil satisfaction.

Unwilling to give up control - Rhett leaned down to wipe the smirk off Link’s face with his lips, shocking himself with how easy and sudden the gesture was. It didn’t seem to be difficult for Link either because he kissed back like they’d been doing it for years, fighting him for dominance.

Link walked on the toes of his feet - doing his best to tug Rhett into him. Rhett countered by gripping Link’s hair and holding him in place to use his mouth as he pleased, sucking at his bottom lip. They kept up the battle for what felt like hours before Link turned the tides again, maneuvering their bodies so he was walking Rhett backwards.

Rhett had half expected an easier fight for control, but as with everything, they were near equal in every way. Link was a lot stronger since the last time they’d wrestled, with his arms bulked up through regular tough workouts. Rhett confessed to himself that he’d often admired that when Link thought he wasn’t looking, noting the way he grew progressively more toned with time. Maybe that was why he felt the need to feel some part of him against him, even if it was his foot - if Link would let him. He’d even caught Lizzie, who’d progressed from having a fangirl crush on them back before she was hired, dropping her professional guard to take a second look. Rhett didn’t blame her as he watched Link gradually fill out his graphic tees and broad shoulders like it was a special kind of torment.

But even then neither of them could deny that Rhett was still bigger and stronger. Although they were definitely more evenly matched and Link wasn’t about to be taken down that easily.

They fell in a mess of grabby limbs on the couch, tugging at each other’s clothes and almost falling off it in their struggle to pin the other underneath them. In one motion, Rhett swiped Link’s glasses off his face, trapping his arms above his head with one hand while he put the glasses aside.

“It’s not fair if I can’t see, jerk.” Link joked, chuckling as he looked up at Rhett’s face.

“You don’t need to see.” The taller man promised.

The air cooled and went from a frenzied heat to a comfortable warmth as Rhett took his hands and placed them on the side of his jaw. So that he was almost stroking his friend’s beard.

“Pay attention,” Rhett repeated, his tone authoritative as he held Link’s hands to his beard and dove in for another kiss.

Link growled and shoved his hips forward to try and take control again but all that did was rub his obvious erection against Rhett’s torso.

Rhett smirked as he watched the attempt and felt the result. “Got a problem there, brother?”

Link’s reply to his comment was to roll his hips again, wriggling his body down so that his clothed erection slid against Rhett’s. He thrust upwards until he got a moan out of him, feeling satisfaction at the straining hardness he could feel against his hip.

He managed to hold control until Rhett grabbed his waist with enough strength to leave marks, keeping him still. 

Using Link’s hips as leverage, Rhett rolled his own hips - setting the pace until he had Link shaking and submissive underneath him. 

“I think I like this better.” Rhett teased into his ear, now winding one of his hands in Link’s hair and thrusting down harder. He was using his friend like he used to use his plush Shamu, grinding and thrusting until Link felt close to letting go in his pants. 

“Cum Link.” Rhett ordered, thrusting forward one final time.

The words seemed to do it and Link spilled into his pants, somehow managing, in the throes of orgasm, to be thankful they had more clothes here. He blissfully rode out the last of his orgasm and then went still, seemingly exhausted. Rhett took the opportunity to roll into the tiny amount of space there was beside him and was only just letting himself relax when Link grinned devilishly and rolled back over him.

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are love so please leave one if you enjoyed this. Also big thanks to my beta the-average-bear for reading this over for me :)


End file.
